RITUAL
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Era un ritual, deia. Un ritual en la més completa solitud tot i sent un comportament plaent, uns moviments deliciosos que emplenen la seva ànima aplacant així la solitud de la seva vida. SLASH


He decidit traduir els meus propis fanfics, per contribuir amb la secció catalana. ¡S'ha de fomentar la lectura!

Això si: necesitaría una beta. ¿Algú amb bon nivell de llengua catalana? Jo el tenia... pero fa 3 anys que no l'utilitzava per escriure i em falta una mica de grasa a la maquinaria.

Aquest one-shot es va escriure com a resposta al joc de les Parafilies sexuals del forum .ar

**RITUAL**

Prenia la seva copa de ginebra i li donava un glop. Entrecreuava les cames amb elegància i s'acomodava a l'embuatada cadira d'aquell pub, sol en aquella taula rodona. A vegades guaitava per la finestra amb aire absent, d'altres donava un cop d'ull als demés clients del bar nocturn.

o.o.o

En Harry l'havia vist ahir. Era el primer cop que anava a aquell pub muggle que un company de feina li havia aconsellat aquell mateix dia. Havia arribat, s'avia assegut a la barra i havia demanat alguna cosa suau, aquella nit hauria de tornar d'hora a casa amb la Ginny i el petit James.

Estava distret mirant el lloc quan el va veure. Assegut a un cantó, en mig de la gent, s'hi trobava en Draco Malfoy amb un got a la mà i tabac en l'altra. Fumava distretament, sense prendre atenció a tot allò que l'envoltava, com immers dins els seus propis pensaments, ajudat per aquell ambient tranquil i acollidor del lloc.

En Harry el va observar detingudament, la seva postura, els seus gestos, la seva mirada buida. Allà va estar dues hores cercant alguna cosa, fins que en Malfoy es va aixecar i se'n va anar, sense ni tan sols haver notat la presencia de'n Harry Potter a pocs metres d'ell.

La nit següent en Harry va tornar-hi. I allà estava en Draco novament. I de nou el va observar fer quasi els mateixos moviments.

_Semblava un ritual_. Pensava en Harry.

Un ritual lent però que no perdia el ritme que l'experiència et dóna.

S'asseia amb gràcia, es retirava un floc de cabells que li queia bellament al front, sense aconseguir retirar-lo, però deixant una firma de gràcia aristocràtica. Entrecreuava les cames recolzant-se contra el respatller amb calma i no deia res. El seu got de licor sobre la taula baixa que tenia al seu davant.

S'apropava el cendrer pulcrament net i treia de la seva jaqueta una caixeta de tabac –en Harry no podia arribar a veure'n la marca- i, amb dits àgils, en treia un cigarret de l'interior, tornant-se a guardar la resta sota la roba.

No l'encenia al moment, sinó que el deixava suaument entre els dits uns minuts llargs, com si esperés el moment perfecte per encendre'l, donant-li uns copets sobre la taula desinteressadament, llavors es girava i, amb exquisits modals i un somriure a la boca, sense arribar a ser excessiva, demanava a algú proper un encenedor. Ningú no se'l negava i en Harry veia lentament com s'emportava el filtre als llavis i n'encenia l'extrem, ajudant-se de les mans per dirigir bé la flama i per a que aquesta no se li apagués.

Absorbia tot just una mica, però, a la vegada, el suficient i deixava anar el fum inclinant el cap cap enrere. El cigarret ja estava consumint-se.

En Harry s'empassà saliva. Decidí donar un glop a la seva beguda i seguir sent espectador anònim del slytherin.

o.o.o

Mantenia el cigarret entre els seus dits, sense deixar-lo en cap moment reposant al cendrer. El movia una mica, li donava un lleuger copet per treure'n la cendra, movia els dits sense deixar-lo caure en cap moment i se'l tornava a emportar als llavis amb parsimònia.

Tot allò amb una gràcia genuïna, uns moviments lents i precisos resultat de la pràctica diària i del plaer de l'acte. Es notava que li agradava fumar.

I a en Harry li agradava veure'l fumar. Ho acabava de descobrir.

En acabar-lo, l'apagava i donava un sospir, el got sense acabar.

I així va passar el temps, cigarret rere cigarret, i fent que en Harry s'oblidés de la seva pròpia beguda.

o.o.o

Passada una hora i mitja alguna cosa canvià.

Era l'últim de la caixeta, en Harry ho pogué endevinar en veure'l frunzir el seny com disgustat, però sense donar-li més importància de la necessària. Era l'últim d'aquella nit, després se n'aniria. N'estava ben segur.

Aquest cop jugà amb ell havans d'encendre'l, el tocà amb els dits, la seva extensió i la seva superfície fina, com volent-lo allargar.

I en Harry volgué saber com se sentirien aquells dits sobre la seva pell.

En Draco es mossegà els llavis lleugerament, mirant l'última de les seves estimades possessions d'aquella nit. De nou, demanà foc i, de nou, se'l concediren.

Picà l'ullet en agraïment i en Harry s'estremí.

De nou, aquella aspiració que encengué el cilindre mesclada amb aire pur, i aquella expiració lenta que tragué el fum dels seus pulmons.

En Harry es va remoure sobre la seva cadira a la barra en veure començat un altre cop tot aquell ritual, com si fos un acte sagrat, dut a cap en la més absoluta solitud, però aconseguint amb allò una calor a l'ànima, un agraïment.

Els llavis feien un sensual moviment abans de lliurar el fum, somreia. Tenia els ulls tancats i tots els sentits estaven en aquell cigarret i el seu camí cap als llavis. Els sentits d'en Harry, també.

En Malfoy obrí els ulls i llavors el begué. I en Harry sobresaltà sobre el seu seient en veure's descobert el seu espionatge. En Malfoy entretancà els ulls com llegint-li la ment i en Harry empassà nerviós, enduent-se la beguda ja calenta a la boca sense deixar anar aquella mirada.

De nou donà una calada, més llarga aquest cop, i el cos sencer d'en Harry s'estremí al notar aquells ulls clavats com ganivets en els seus. Deixà anar un panteix, com impossibilitat de respirar.

En Draco somrigué maliciós i tornà a recostar-se al seu seient, com convidant a en Harry a seguir mirant. I ell no retirà la mirada. Un altre cop aquell moviment de llavis, aquest cop més sensual i en Harry es remogué de nou.

El fum sortí d'aquells mateixos llavis acompanyats d'un moviment de celles com si s'hagués tractat d'un panteix de plaer. Tot i que no s'allunyava massa de la realitat.

En aquells moments, en Harry volgué ser tabac, ser cigarret, ser cilindre en els llavis de en Draco Malfoy. Com qui desitja ser fruita degustada [¿?] gustosament, acompanyada d'un sorollet d'humida succió i d'un gemec al fons de la gola, i lliscant-se boca endins, per enfonsar-se en l'obscura cavitat.

En Harry volgué ser cigarret i ser absorbit per els mateixos llavis, viatjar per el seu interior i sortir amb un sospir eròtic.

Els sentits d'en Harry s'estaven enterbolint, sols veia i sentia allò. I el seu cos seguí encenent-se al ritme amb que es consumia el cigarret d'en Malfoy.

I la maleïda serp seguia mirant-lo, tan fixament com en Harry l'havia estat mirant durant hores. I en Harry estava segur de que sabia el que li estava fent.

I sabia que disfrutava fent-lo sentir així. Sabia que aquells llavis es dirigien cap a ell, que aquella mirada deia _mírem i sent_. I en Harry no podia fer altra cosa. Estava perdut en ell. Tot el demés desaparegué, menys aquella calor al seu interior y el seu cor bategant més deveres.

Premí les cuixes, sentint la seva excitació palpitant. Es mossegà els llavis, intentant no panteixar davant el que veia i sentia, es remogué més sobre el tamboret si allò era possible sense semblar desesperat.

I en Malfoy seguia somrient, canvià de posició les cames, deixant-les entreobertes, en una postura casual i acomodada mantenint tota la gràcia i magnificència que un alt estatus social donava. En Harry desitjà anar i trontollar-lo per fer-lo perdre aquella manera, volia anar i atrapar aquells llavis que mai havia notat i fondre's amb ells, volia agafar-lo de la roba i tirar-lo contra un cantó i prémer-se amb ell, per notar sobre la seva pell els capcirons delicats i els esbufecs sobre els seus llavis.

Volgué oblidar-ho tot, fins i tot que era en Draco Malfoy i estaven en un pub muggle, rodejats de muggles que no s'adonaven de res i seguien atents a les seves copes i gots. Tan excitat estava que pregaria allà mateix que _oh-per-Merlí-deixam-posseir-te._

Llavor en Draco s'acabà l'últim dels sagrats filtres. Es llepà els llavis abans de llevar-se'l a la boca i acabar-lo tot d'un cop, lent i profund. _Fins el fons_.

I en Harry es vingué. Dintre dels seus pantalons. Sense deixar anar més que un sospir alleugerat amb els ulls brillants i les iris dilatades pel plaer.

En Malfoy tornà a somriure.

I sense decantar la mirada, premí el filtre durament contra el cendrer com qui aixafa un insecte repugnant i odiat per despendre's de tota presencia i vida en ell.

En Harry caigué durament contra la realitat i el seu cor es rompé en mil trossets, rebregat i crivellat fins a la mort com aquella burilla morta al mig de les cendres.

Tot just pogué veure com en Malfoy acabava la seva beguda amb un cruel somriure a la cara i se n'anava tan dignament com havia arribat.

**Fi**

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-language:AR-SA;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Capnolagnia** o **capnogalia** Excitació sexual produïda per verue la manera amb que una altra persona fuma.

**Angie**

**LadyVoldie**


End file.
